Lily and James the Last Year
by midnightgalaxy
Summary: Basically the last year between Lily and James. Although Jk Rowling doesn't tell you much about their past, I made a past for them! James wants to get Lily to go out with him. With many attempts from years before, will this year change Lilys mind?


**Lily and James the Last Year**

_**First Day at Last Year of Hogwarts**_:(Ch.1)

I quickly walked past the Slytherin corridors on the train. As I walked past I noticed Severus and Narcissa snoggeling. I wanted to puke at the sight of my once friend. That is before third year. Sometime during third year he had a change. He had to go home and when he came back he was a different person.

"Come on!" Jennifer Sgithifen, my new best girl friend, yelled at me. I had practically brought all my stuff with me to Howarts, but there was no way I could carry it alone, so Sam was helping me.

"Quibbler?" Xenophilius called out. He held out a Quibbler magazine toward me. His father owned the Quibbler and Xenophilius hoped to follow in his father's footsteps.

"No thanks. My hands are all full right now." I said pulling my trunks toward our, Sam and I, usual corridor on the train.

"No problem Lily." Xenophilius said winking friendly at me. "I'll see you later."

"Hahaha. Hello there Miss Evans." I heard the prut call out. It was James Potter, who had asked me out every year. I knew he had a crush on me, but I felt no chemistry between us. And what made it worse was he was a PRUT!

I turned around to face him knowing the rest of the Marauders where right behind him. "What ever could you possibly want Potter?" I snapped.

"Oh." Remus and Peter said in unison.

"I wanted to wish you a good luck on this year!" James said with a smirk.

"And I want to vomit." I said closing the corridor door leaving the boys in the hallway. I through my trunks on the rack with more force than necessary. I turned toward my friend seeing her smile at me.

"Yet another attempt from Potter, eh?" Jenn said laughing.

"I don't see why he doesn't give up!" I almost screamed. "Can't he tell I don't like him?"

"He's a guy Lils." She said trying to comfort me.

"And a prut at that." I grabbed my pad and pencil. "Enough about Potter, how was your summer?"

"Besides Ireland, I went to Paris." Jenn said watching me draw. "What about you?"

"Well me Ireland, Switzerland, Canada, and I passed through Paris." I giggled at the thought.

"Hmmm. So how the family after Ireland?"

"Umm good I guess, you?" I looked up from my pad. I was trying to get the shape of Jenn's nose right.

"Good. Mum got sick though." She chuckled at the thought. "As we went up the Eifel Tower, mum's stomach got queasy." I looked up at her and we both started laughing.

After I was finished with her drawing I showed it to her. "Wow that's really good Lil."

"Thanks, though it took a while to get the nose right." I laughed.

"Well I think we should change into our uniforms. We're almost there." Jenn said. I nodded in agreement. We both pulled down our trunks. I had to shuffle through a lot of my clothes to find what I was looking for.

As I found my items I set them on the seat. I started to unbutton my pants. I had them off and was trying to get my skirt on. I almost had it completely on when the door flew open. I pulled down my shirt to cover my underwear that was not yet covered by my skirt.

"What the-." I was interrupted as I looked up to see who it was. Potter and his friends.

"Whoa." He said looking at me smirking.

"You should dress fast like your friend there." Peter said.

"You nits!" I yelled. Haven't they heard of knocking?

"WHAT?" Jenn peered around me to see the Marauders standing at the doorway. I turned my head towards her to see she still didn't have her shirt buttoned up all the way.

"She's fast but she didn't get done quick enough." Sirius said pushing past Peter.

"GET OUT!"I yelled shutting the door on them.

"Sorry Lily." I heard Remus yell from the other side.

"Ah! Those pruts!" Jenn screamed, she had not moved from where she was when the guys had opened the door.

"Except Remus." I pointed out to her. "He had the decency not to look or to even come in."

"Yes I will admit Remus is the decent one…" She trailed off. I kept getting dress, but with caution. As I was getting my knee length striped socks on she started to open the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill Potter!" Jenn said looking up and down the hallway.

"Jenn!" I pulled her arm.

"What?"

"Don't! He's a guy, remember?" I quoted her in her voice.

"Fine!" She said closing the door. She hesitated and then opened the door again. "I'm going to get you Potter!" She yelled into the hallway. Before she slammed the door shut I heard the guys laughing at what she said.

"What pruts they are!" She said buttoning up her blouse. We finished getting dress and I checked the time.

"I can't wait till we get to Hogwarts!" I said thinking about the privacy that we would get. And all the classes we had. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Here this is for you!" Severus said handing me an envelope. I almost growled at him, but I had to keep my composure. I closed the door and sat down.

"What's in the envelope?" Jenn asked sitting next to me. I could tell that she was just as curious as I was.

"I don't know." I said opening the envelope. In it was a message from Professor McGonagall. I looked up at Jenn, she looked at me and shrugged. In it read:

Dear Lily,

I need a new head girl for this year. I was hoping if you would be up for the job, to please come see me in D12 at 4:20.

McGonagall

"Alright! Head girl, now that's power." Jenn winked at me. I looked at my watch to check the time. I had twenty minutes to get ready. I put my bright red hair into a ponytail. I tried to make myself look as pretty as possible to impress McGonagall. I threw on my robes and left. I left five minutes early to get there on time.

I found D12 and knocked on the door, even though I was two minutes early. "Come in." McGonagall answered from the other side. I opened the door to find Severus in a seat in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Well hello Lily." Severus said in an uneasy tone.

"Severus." I acknowledged him.

"Please Miss Evans, sit down." McGonagall motioned to the chair beside Snape. I sat down quickly. "Dumbledore won't be able to make it to the dinner tonight for the house sorting and what not. So I would like to tell you that you two are head boy and girl. And you will have some responsibilities."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Professor, but why was I chosen?" I asked.

"Well Dumbledore had someone else for it, but she isn't coming back this year. And we needed a replacement. So I picked you, who I thought would be most trusted." McGonagall said smiling.

"Thank you Professor." I said smiling and blushing at the same time. I was honored to be chosen as head girl.

"Well your responsibilities are to help direct the new years to their correct tables at the house sorting. To also host, design, and help out with the Winter Ball that will be held here at Hogwarts this year. And lastly you have to take rounds every Friday and Saturday nights."

"Every week?" I asked shocked. I didn't know how I was going to be able to pull of getting good grades and being head girl doing rounds each Friday and Saturday nights/

"Yes, is there a problem with that Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked with a weary look on her face.

"Uh no, no problem Professor." I assured her.

"Ok then. I will see you two at dinner." McGonagall said. "Oh and Lily." Severus had already left, I turned around to see what McGonagall wanted.

"Yes?"

"Can you give this to Mr. Potter?" She handed me a package. "Tell him it's from Dumbledore."

"Yes Professor." I said leaving with the oddly shaped package. I couldn't stop wondering what was inside the package. As I reached the Gryffindor corridors. I reached the one where Potter and his friends where. I hesitated to knock on the door. I knew it was the right thing to do, but after what they did… I decided to knock anyway and not to stoop down to their level.

"Come in." Remus called from the other side. I pulled open the door with more force than necessary.

"Hey hey hey. Look who's back Prongs." Sirius teased.

"This is for you Potter." I tossed the package at him.

"What is it?" He asked looking at it from all different sides.

"I don't know! And I quite frankly don't care!" I said.

"Well who's it from?" Sirius asked interested.

"Dumbledore. He won't be here tonight. And McGonagall told me to give it to you." I said leaning against the door.

"Well open it Prongs!" Remus pushed. Everyone looked at me. I suddenly didn't feel welcomed. I slammed the door closed with more force than necessary. And again I heard them all laugh from the other side.

I walked back to my corridor and noticed there was another person in there. I saw a tall figure. I couldn't tell who it was so I opened the door. I found Severus standing there talking to Jenn.

"… And please tell her-." He turned around and faced me. "Oh. Well Lily I want you to know that you're going to have to do rounds by yourself."

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"I can't make it."

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

"Then why didn't you tell McGonagall?"

"I will after the year starts." He said leaving. As he closed the door behind him I sighed.

"So how'd it go?" Jenn asked anxious to know. I sat down on the seat and she sat next to me.

"Well head boy is Severus." I said even though she already knew. "And Dumbledore wanted to give Potter a package, but he won't be here tonight so McGonagall asked me to deliver it for him."

"What was it?" Jenn asked scooting even closer to me.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I was going to see, but it got awkward when he was opening it."

"Ah man. We could have had something on them!" She groaned. I laughed at her.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Can you wake me up when we arrive?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said. I laid down on the seat and soon fell asleep.

"Lily…Lily." Jenn called. I sat up knowing we were at Hogwarts. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my trunks.

"Thanks Jenn." I said getting off the train. She had her trunks and some of my mine.

"No problem Lils." Jenn said. We headed for the carriages. All of them, but one were gone. And the last one was crowded with the Marauders. "Oh no."

"Jenn it's either walk or ride with them." I pointed out.

"I'll walk."

"Jenn!"

"Fine." We loaded or trunks onto the back of the carriage. "After you."

I got up onto the carriage and sat far away from the Marauders. Jenn sat next to me and we both didn't say anything to them. But we kept glancing at them.

"So chichi what's up?" Peter teased Jenn.

"Stop it!" Jenn yelled.

"Wormtail come on!" Everyone yelled at him.

"So Jennifer…" Sirius said.

"Don't say anything to me you pruts!" Jenn said giving them an evil look.

"Whoa feisty!" Potter said.

"Potter keep your comments to yourself!" I yelled.

"Whoa Evans don't get your-."

"You know what Potter?"

"Come on. You know you're the only girl for me!" Potter said.

"For the last time I don't want to go out with you. Stop asking me. Get over me because it's starting to get creepy." I said. I looked toward Hogwarts. We were close and I was glad.

"Well Sirius what do you think Jenn is going to do-."

"Alright!" Jenn whipped out her wand. At the same time I did. "If you all don't stop talking about us I am going to hurt you."

"Whoa calm down babe!" Peter said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You took it too far." Remus said. Then all of a sudden everyone started yelling at him and soon they were throwing spells at each other. Jenn and I got on the floor of the carriage. Soon we reached the front gates where McGonagall was waiting for us.

"BOYS!" She yelled. I knew we were in trouble. "What is going on here?"

"They started throwing spells at each other." Jenn said.

"All of you, I want to see all of you in my office after dinner tonight." She said walking away.

I got up off of the floor. "Thanks a lot you pruts! Now I'm in trouble. I haven't even been head girl for more than two hours and you've ruined!" I screamed. I left the carriage and grabbed my trunks out of the back. Jenn followed me.

We took our trunks to the Gryffindor common room. From there we went to the girls rooms. We had to share a room with Alice Jones, Katie Aubrey, and Andromeda Tonks. It was so surprising how Bellatrix Black was related to her. Andromeda was not only related to her but she was related to Sirius, and Narcissa. It was so weird that she didn't get picked into the Sytherin house.

She wasn't mean or like Sytherin people, it's just her parents were Sytherin. I guess it really doesn't matter. "Head girl?"

"What?" I said looking up. Everyone was staring at me.

"Head girl?" Alice repeated pointing to the pin on my robe.

"Uh yeah. McGonagall thought I would be good for the part." I said quietly. I started to unpack my things like everyone else. I put my pajamas at the foot of the bed. "I got to go."

"Head girl stuff?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." I left running down the stairs. I passed the Marauders, who were in complete silence, and out of the port hole. I ran down the stairs and to dinner. There already was McGonagall and Severus.

"Ok Miss Evans you take Sytherin and Gryffindor." McGonagall said pointing to the two tables. "And you take Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Uh, Professor?" Severus said.

"Yes Snape?" McGonagall said turning around.

"I can't be head boy this year. I have such a busy schedule." Severus said.

"Fine. Do you have a replacement?"

"No."

"I'll have to find a replacement. Until then you have to try to do rounds and other things."

"Very well then Professor." I was glad he wasn't going to be head boy any more. But I'm scared who the next head boy was going to be… I hope it's none of the Madaures.


End file.
